Want You Back
by Baegeta
Summary: Eres un idiota; No sé ni por que te deseo devuelta.


—No puede ser— examiné mis parpados para comprobar si estaba llorando, y por más que lo negara, lo que recorría mi rostro no era lluvia. No.

Eran lágrimas.

Fue mala idea plantarme bajo la lluvia esperando poder hacerme creer a mí mismo que no estaba llorando. Todo por culpa de una sola persona.

—Kakarotto, eres un imbécil, te detesto— le grité a la nada mientras empuñaba mi mano, la cual carecía de guantes igual que la otra, todo gracias a un estúpido pseudoconsejo de Kakarotto.

"Vegeta, no te pongas guantes, quiero sentir tu piel cuando tomo tu mano" me dijo mientras me quitaba los guantes y, un rato después, el resto de mi ropa.

Sacudí la cabeza, sacándome a duras penas ese recuerdo de ella.

No lo logré, así que me di por vencido, me senté y comencé a llorar por ese idiota ¿Cómo puedo permitirme llorar por ese imbécil bueno para nada? Es más ¿cómo pude dejar que ese pelmazo terminara de tal manera conmigo?

"Vegeta, yo aún te amo, pero creo que hay que tomarnos un tiempo, si seguimos así, esto no va a funcionar" Y luego, se fue, el maldito. Se largó sin explicarme por qué demonios me dejó así no más. Para colmo, tuve que enterarme por mi mismo que era para protegerse a sí mismo del daño que se avecinaba si seguía conmigo.

¿Quién demonios deja a alguien que ama cuando enfrentan un mundano peligro?

Por favor, tarde o temprano o Bulma o la mujer de Kakarotto iban a enterarse de lo nuestro. Y para mi mala suerte, Bulma fue la primera en enterarse de todo, y porque parecía que iría corriendo desesperada a soltar la sopa con la mujer de Kakarotto, el muy cobarde tuvo miedo. Huyó y me dejo en este estado tan deplorable.

—Púdrete, imbécil— murmuraba mientras golpeaba la húmeda tierra con mis puños, regulando mí fuerza para no destrozar el terreno— ¡Pero cómo te atreves a dejar así como así al príncipe de todos los saiyajines!— Grité.

La lluvia empezaba a disiparse y yo perdía la paciencia, así que fui a la casa que Bulma me dio para que dejara de vivir en la Corporación y, citando literalmente lo que me dijo, "Fuera con su mejor amigo a engañarla a otro lado".

Por alguna extraña razón la cual aun no comprendo, y me sorprende, instalé la casa en aquel lugar en donde conocí a Kakarotto, en el mismo en el que estoy ahora. Supuse que era nostalgia, pero ese idiota me revuelve tanto los pensamientos que ni siquiera sé que pensar.

Con rabia, me metí al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha. Tal vez por fin pueda sacármelo de mi cuerpo de una vez por todas. Pasados unos 10 minutos tallando mi cuerpo entero con dureza y firmeza, llegué a la conclusión que ninguna superficial ducha de esa índole iba a quitármelo de encima, así que entré en la tina, con el agua casi hirviendo y cerré mis ojos.

Recordé la única vez que me sentí verdaderamente débil. Fue el día en el cual le confesé mis sentimientos hacia él. La memoria viene a mí con... Felicidad, más que con mi habitual rabia. Ese día, aunque me cueste admitirlo, fue el más feliz de mi vida. Y ese imbécil lo mandó todo al traste un año después. Le enseñé una parte de mí que nadie más conocía. Nunca le había mostrado mis verdaderos sentimientos a alguien, ya que era muy impropio de mí.

El maldito podía saberlo todo sobre mi solo por poner su estúpida mano en mi cabeza, mientras yo me mataba día y noche intentando averiguar el momento ideal para decirle lo que sentía y que él correspondiera.

Sentía que me inundaba en rabia y vergüenza. Empuñé mis manos una vez más y golpeé la bañera 4 veces. Un golpe por cada mes sin Kakarotto a mi lado. Luego di uno más por que sonó extremadamente cursi, y yo no me comporto así. Nunca había dicho cosas tan cursis hasta cuando estuve con Kakarotto. Todo es su culpa.

— ¡Te detesto! — Grité lo más fuerte que pude— ¡Era mucho más feliz sin ti, estúpido!

¿En verdad lo era?— pensé. Saqué mis manos del agua, las cuales aún seguían empuñadas y rápidamente las abrí. Las examinaba detenidamente mientras "Ese" recuerdo con nombre y apellido venía a mi mente en contra de mi voluntad.

—Espera, Vegeta, ¿a qué te refieres con "Me gustas"? — me preguntó con la misma expresión que pone cuando no entiende de qué le están hablando. La conozco bien ya que siempre la está utilizando.

Yo, por mi lado, estaba tan rojo cual tomate y casi no podía hablar. No me sentía yo mismo, pero no me desagradaba del todo esa sensación.

—Me refiero a que me siento ATRAIDO hacia ti física y...—Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire— e-emocionalmente.

— Entonces, eso significa que quieres que sea tu "prometido" ¿no? — Espetó el idiota mientras achicaba la brecha entre nosotros.

— N-no, no. No me refiero a algo tan grande como eso, idiota— Si existía un límite de estar sonrojado, hoy iba a superarlo— apenas acabo de decírtelo.

— Entonces ¿quieres que sea tu "novio"? — dijo, quedando a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

—A-algo así—Casi podía sentir su respiración volverse una con la mía— pero no del modo que piensas, idiota.

— ¿Entonces de qué modo?— Ignoré el hecho de que estaba entrelazando su mano con la mía.

— ¡Eso no importa!— grité, careciendo de sentido alguno—A mí solo me interesa saber si tu gustas... de mí.

—Bueno, tú me gustas, Vegeta. Siempre he considerado que eres muy guapo y fuerte— atrajo mi mirada hacia la suya— Y si, a veces he pensado que tú y yo podríamos hacer esas cosas que hacen los casados...—su mirada se perdió por un momento—Como...—de la nada reaccionó y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos— Vivir juntos, besarnos y hasta tener sexo.

Yo aparté mi mirada.

—S-sí, eso— repliqué, parecía un maldito disco rayado— ¿Llegarías a amarme? — ¿pero qué clase de pregunta fue esa? ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba? Yo lo amaba, sí, pero no se lo dije porque eso ya era ir muy rápido.

—Estoy seguro de que si no lo hago ahora, lo haré después de preguntártelo—movió mi cabeza con la mano que tenía libre para que mi mirada se reconectara con la de él. — ¿Quieres que te lo pregunte?

Asentí. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando de verdad.

—Vegeta, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

—...—Me quedé sin palabras. —E...Eh...

— ¿Ya no quieres? — bajó su mirada.

—S-solo tómalo como un "Si" y bésame, tonto

— ¿Quieres que te bese así no...?—Lo interrumpí

No aguanté más, empujé su cabeza con la mano que tenía libre me acerqué más a él, cerré mis ojos y lo besé. Al principio estábamos rígidos y estáticos, nos mantuvimos así hasta que Kakarotto soltó mi mano y movió las suyas para rodear mi cadera, casi tocándome el trasero. Yo por otro lado, puse mi mano libre sobre la otra y empujaba más la cabeza de Kakarotto hacia mí. Al cabo de un rato, me separé de él porque sentía que no respiraba y él me dijo:

—Wow, Vegeta, no creí que fueras a hacerlo— Sonrió. El muy idiota con su hermosa sonrisa— eres increíble, por eso te amo.

—Kakarotto—Llamé su atención— ¿Eso del Sexo...?

— ¿Si? — me dijo con naturalidad.

—Tengámoslo, ahora

— ¿Aquí? —Me preguntó incrédulo— ¿En medio de la nada?

—Si— respondí firmemente— tengamos sexo aquí.

—Como tú digas—sonrió y se sentó en la grama— ¿quieres ir arriba o abajo?

—A-abajo—dije—así me llevo la mayor parte del placer.

—Está bien— dio un par de golpecitos en la grama, invitándome a sentarme con él. Me senté a su lado, un poco nervioso.

— ¿Quieres que te bese o empiezas tú?

—E-empieza tú— le dije, esperaba a que me soltara que no sabía cómo tener sexo con otro hombre o alguna otra sandez por el estilo, pero, para mi sorpresa, no lo hizo.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó, no pude evitar sonrojarme y atraerlo hacia mí. Quería sentir el calor de sus besos en mis labios, en todo mi cuerpo...

Bajó sus labios hasta mi cuello y lo besó por todos lados, dejando unas cuantas marcas en el proceso mientras jugueteaba con el dobladillo de mi camiseta, esperando el momento justo para quitármela.

—Tengo suerte de que no trajeras tú Spandex y tu armadura—dijo entre beso y beso mientras yo suspiraba de placer. Se sentía delicioso ser besado por el imbécil de Kakarotto. —Si no, los hubiera tenido que romper y me llevaría un buen rato desnudarte— Al terminar, se deshizo de mi camiseta.

—Sí, sí, si— lo interrumpí— menos platica y más besos— dije con desespero mientras me deshacía de la parte superior de su douji y, posteriormente, de su camisa y su obi.

—Lo que tú digas, Vegeta— bajó sus labios hasta mi pecho y comenzó a besarlo y a lamerlo. Si el idiota seguía así, iba a hacerme gemir antes de que comenzara la acción.

Yo no perdía el tiempo, y terminé de deshacerme de sus prendas mientras él acariciaba mis costados suavemente mientras se alternaba entre labios, cuello y pecho.

—Hey— se detuvo en seco en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo y yo aún estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dije mientras quitaba mis manos del césped, las ponía en sus hombros desnudos que se encontraban sobre mí y las deslizaba con suavidad hacia abajo, recorriendo su espalda desnuda hasta llegar a sus recién desnudados muslos y los acariciaba haciendo movimientos circulares.

—No puedes estar desnudo después de mi si vas abajo, Vegeta— se quejaba cual niño— No es justo— se estaba poniendo muy rojo, supongo que fue por como lo estaba acariciando. De todos modos, se veía muy tierno y muy tonto a la vez de ese modo.

—Si es justo. El problema es que eres demasiado lento— me reí. Él movía sus manos, las cuales usaba de apoyo y se puso de rodillas para poder remover el resto de mi ropa sin problema, pero, como siempre, en vez de ir al punto, perdía el tiempo jalando el elástico de mi pantalón.

—Antes de que te desnude— se acercó y besó mi cuello, luego, en los labios de una manera superficial—Quiero saber ¿crees que soy sexy? Porque yo sí creo que lo eres— Se alejó de mis labios y optó por morder el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha.

—S-si Kakarotto, eres taaaaaaan sexy— intenté imitar el tono de una colegiala "enamorada" — ahora apresúrate a quitarme toda la ropa antes de que decida tomar el control— le di un golpecito en el trasero para provocarlo.

Esta vez, por fin, no perdió el tiempo y removió el resto de mi ropa, dejándonos así a los dos completamente desnudos, besándonos y acariciándonos.

—Vegeta, sube tus piernas a mis hombros y lame mis dedos— me mostró dos de ellos.

—Número uno. No te atrevas a darme órdenes— dije mientras atraía su cabeza con mi mano derecha e introducía mi lengua en su boca y lo besaba. Al cabo de un rato me separé y él bajó a mi cuello y comenzó a mordisquearlo mientras yo movía mis manos de sus muslos hacia su cabello y entrelazaba mis dedos en esa maraña color azabache. Recordé que estaba reprochándolo, así que seguí en lo mío.

—Y, numero dos— proseguí sin quitar mis manos de su cabeza— ¿Enserio piensas usar solo dos dedos?

— ¿Quieres que meta— lamió una vez mi cuello— toda mi mano? — subió y besó mis labios.

— ¡N-no! — Tiré de su cabello— no seas tan salvaje, con tres está bien.

—Como tú digas— metió sus tres dedos en mi boca, yo solo me limité a pasarles la lengua antes de que los sacara.

Cuando bajó sus manos de mis hombros a mis piernas y su cabeza de la mía al área de mi coxis, le dije imperativamente:

— ¡Kakarotto! —tuve que esperar a que dejara de intentar besar mis partes nobles para que me hiciera caso.

— ¿No quieres que me lo meta en la boca? —sonrió.

En ese momento yo me sentí confundido. ¿Cómo podía decir algo con tanta carga sexual y aun así sonreír como un niño?

Kakarotto se percató de mi expresión y añadió: —Tú sí que te lo crees todo, Vegeta— rio—Eso lo reservé para la segunda cita.

— ¡N-no! A eso no me refería— Volvió a besar mi abdomen mientras se reía por lo bajo y levantaba ambas de mis piernas y las ponía encima de sus hombros mientras me ayudaba a acomodarme al terminar, ahora era él el que introducía su lengua en mi boca y me besaba. Como si fuéramos uno solo.

—Kakarotto— dije al separarnos. Estaba casi sin aliento y muy sonrojado, al igual que él— N-no tengas miedo de venirte dentro— arranqué un poco de grama y se la lancé encima— por más que quieras, no podrás dejarme embarazado.

Kakarotto solo se rio. No burlonamente, sino sinceramente. Luego inclinó su cabeza y me besó, pero este beso era diferente, este no estaba lleno de pasión ni lujuria, sino que estaba lleno de... amor.

—Te amo, Vegeta— me dijo una vez nos separamos. —hagamos el amor.

Lo vi a los ojos. Estos contenían la verdad. No necesitaba ser un psíquico o un adivino para saberlo. Él me ama y yo, aunque me cueste admitirlo, lo amo. Esa tarde despejada de primavera no íbamos a tener sexo por primera vez. Íbamos a hacer el amor.

—Y yo a ti, tonto— esta vez fue mi turno de sonreírle y verlo a los ojos— Adelante, hagamos el amor— me volvió a besar con tanta suavidad y ternura que olvidé todo a mi alrededor.

El resto... el resto ya es historia.

Abrí los ojos al terminar de recordar aquel mortificante. Empuñé mis manos y de un solo golpe, rompí la tercera mesa en cuatro meses y me fui a dormir.

Nuestra primera vez acaparó mis sueños. Maldita subconsciente.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, sentí una Epifanía generándose en mí y expandiéndose cual fractal. Yo amaba, de hecho, amo a ese imbécil y lo deseo para mí solo. Así que, por más tarde que fuera, decidí tomarlo de la manera Saiyajin.

—Al diablo con los principios terrícolas— dije mientras salía de mi casa y la volvía una cápsula.

—Ese idiota es mío, solo mío. Yo seré quien lo derrote, quien acabe con él, quien lo mate, maldita sea— busqué su ki, el cual lo tenía prácticamente memorizado.

—Kakarotto me pertenece ¡Oíste universo! ¡Él es mío!— Tomé aire, por fin estaba sacándolo de mi sistema— ¡Quiero a mi Kakarotto devuelta! ¡Quiero besarlo, abrazarlo, tenerlo a mi lado! ¡Volverme un cursi si es con él! ¡Deseo llamarle "Son Goku" y que ambos nos sonrojemos como idiotas! — Esto era lo último, así que no me contuve y lo grité con todas mis fuerzas— ¡Quiero que ese hermoso imbécil sea mi... sea mi...—cerré mis ojos y los apreté con fuerza— Que sea mi esposo! —sin darme cuenta, me había convertido en super saiyajin blue.

Cuando por fin localicé su posición exacta, salí disparado hacia su casa. Iba a reclamar lo que es mío.

Al llegar a su casa, decidí ver por la ventana para ver que no se hayan ido de paseo después de sentir mi repentina elevación de poder. Para mi suerte, no lo hicieron, pero Kakarotto si se le estaba acercando a su mujer de una manera peculiar.

—ChiChi...— escuché decir a Kakarotto de una manera que no pude distinguir, pero no iba a perder el tiempo escuchando, tenía que actuar. Me puse frente a su puerta y lancé una ráfaga de ki lo suficientemente poderosa para destrozar la puerta y llamar la atención de ambos en el proceso. Cuando la puerta estuvo hecha trizas, entré como una bala y tomé a Kakarotto del brazo derecho y lo apreté con la fuerza suficiente para no hacerle daño.

— ¡Vegeta! — Me gritó la mujer de Kakarotto. No recuerdo su nombre y no me interesa saberlo. — ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? — hice caso omiso a su estúpida riña.

—Vengo por mi Kakarotto— espeté, inexpresivo— voy a tomarlo de la manera saiyajin a pesar de que me pertenece enteramente. — tomé la mano de Kakarotto, entrelazándolas. Él no opuso resistencia.

— ¿Tu "Kakarotto"? — dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe de su silla.

—Pregúntale a Bulma, ella sabe la verdad. — salí y dejé esa casa junto a Kakarotto, el cual se mantuvo callado todo el trayecto para así ir a la que se convertiría en nuestro "hogar". Al llegar a la nueva locación, desencapsulé la casa, lo tomé de la camisa y lo besé. Él movió sus manos a mi cintura, acercándome más y luego, las movió a mi rostro y comenzó a acariciarlo. Cosa rara, sabiendo que lo acabo de secuestrar.

Al separarnos, lo vi a los ojos. Estaban llenos de lágrimas, al igual que los míos. Me decían sin hablar "Te extraño, te amo, perdóname".

Me deshice del blue, lo cual no había hecho hasta ahora y lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. Intenté lanzarlo lo más lejos de la casa posible para no destrozarla, sabiendo que Bulma no me dará otra.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! — Se quejó— me lo merezco.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos me dejaste si tus ojos dicen lo contrario, imbécil?!

—Tenía que explicárselo a Chichi y no quería dañarte en el proceso...

— ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio se tarda CUATRO MESES?

—L-lo siento— volvió a acercarse a donde nos habíamos besado antes— No hay excusa para todo el dolor que te causé, comprendo si me odias.

—Pero que tonto eres, yo siempre te he odiado—Tomé su mano— Así es como funcionamos. — Entrelacé mi mano libre con la suya —Agh... —Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó consternado.

—No. —Contesté— estoy molesto.

—Lo sé, soy un imbécil.

—Oh si— repliqué— eres el imbécil más grande de todos los tiempos. Con solo verte, ya te he perdonado, idiota.

— ¿E-enserio? — se sobresaltó, incrédulo, con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

—Sí, tonto— suspiré— ahora, vamos, pregúntamelo de nuevo.

— ¿Enserio? — Repitió extrañado— ¿Para qué quieres que te lo pregunte de nuevo?

No entendió a que me refería. Lastimosamente, amo a ese idiota lo suficiente como para no matarlo por hacerme perder el tiempo. Solté una de sus manos y le di un suave golpe en la cabeza.

—Eso no, tonto, lo otro— le sonreí mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco

—Oh...—sonrió como el tonto que es— Vegeta... ¿Quieres ser mi novio de nuevo?

—No. —le dije inexpresivo, soltando su otra mano.

Su expresión se tornó triste y bajó su cabeza cual perro. Si hubiera tenido cola, la tendría entre las piernas.

— ¿N-no quie...?—Lo interrumpí

—Tú sí que te crees todo, Kakarotto— Volví a sonreírle. —Eres un cabeza hueca.

Su expresión se tornó feliz en menos de lo que esperaba, parecía que iba a arrojarse encima de mí de tanta alegría. Comenzó a besar todo mi rostro con rapidez, sujetándolo con sus manos.

—Santo cielo, como extrañaba besar tu hermoso rostro— acarició mis mejillas con el dorso de sus pulgares.

—Sí, sí, señor cursi— me acerqué y lo besé en los labios rápidamente mientras, por fin, notaba en donde estaba nuestro nuevo hogar.

—Vegeta, ¿aquí fue donde...?

—Si— lo interrumpí y puse mis manos encima de las suyas.

Este era el lugar. El lugar del recuerdo con nombre y apellido. En donde habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez. En donde se convirtió en mi novio ahora ya dos veces.

— ¿Crees tú que nos encuentren? Porque creo que querrán explicaciones— me dijo el idiota, angustiado.

—Me da igual. Si estás conmigo. No permitiré que nos separen.


End file.
